When Characters die
by PegasisterDashie
Summary: I loved playing games ever since I was a kid. But as I grew older I played less and matured in life. Until one day I decide to change that and have a little nostalgic night. Buying that game was a bad choice.


When characters die

For as long as I can remember I always played games whether alone or with family. From an early age I played video games like Mario or Sonic the hedge hog. Classic games from my child hood that always seemed to entertain me even now as an adult. When I grew older I of course moved on to harder games and newer ones too. I was playing things like Call of duty or Resident evil I loved first person shooter games. But as I got older I had more responsibilities so I found myself playing games not as often. I spent most of my time sleeping, working, or spending time with my girlfriend. My girlfriend loved to go flea market shopping we spent our free weekends browsing any open market for trinkets of our past or any item we needed at a cheaper price. While out at one of these flea markets we found a vendor seeling old pc and console games along with some game boys even a few pokemon stuffed aniamls. As I browsed through a box of older game cube games my eye caught on a disk in a see through cd case that had a few characters on it all from different games. I brought the cd to the vendors owners attention asking him what this game was as it had no title. He was an older man who explained his oldest son had passed away and the disk was found inside his game cube. He couldn't bare holding onto all of these memories so he was selling his sons collection of games. The disk was only a dollar so I bought it along with a game cube and two controllers. I figured it would be nice to spend some time on a game since I haven't had time to play in awhile. The man bagged everything up for me then we went on our way checking out some more vendors before heading home. I kissed my girlfriend on her cheek sending her on her way after she dropped me off outside of my door. I slipped inside bag in hand setting it on my dining room table so I could get something to eat. My apartment was small my kitchen/dining room merged with my living room so I could see the t.v from the kitchen. I put some hot pckets in the microwave and turned it on using the bathroom before coming out to finish my meal. I stared at the bag as I ate my mind blank yet imagining what the disk could hold. He had never seen it maybe it was a demo disk or something like that. Once I was done eating I cleaned up my mess before I set the game cube up. Turning it on I relished in the old load up screen I remembered so well from my childhood. I couldn't help but smile when the block rolled around to make the G such old memories. Once it loaded up the screen read that there were no games inserted I grabbed the disk and slipped it in. It took awhile for it to read at first it came up disk unreadable I of course cleaned it then reinserted it. Finally the game picture popped up for me to press the same picture as on the disk. When I pressed the game it made an awful breaking sound before it loaded up I chalked this up to an old system. The title screen appeared after a short burst of unusual music. The title read "Where heros die" a cheesy kind of title but this was game cube anyways. The title was in bold letters outlined behind it was a grave with a few characters standing around it soe holding flowers. I pressed the start button but nothing happened the screen didn't even have a menu. After a few button smashing attempts funeral music played and the scene progressed the title disappearing before zooming in on the grave. All the grave read was respawn it confused me a bit but maybe that was the name of the character in here. Slowly the screen faded to black bringing up a menu screen with different titles of games listed below the settings option. The first title was Mario so I obliged to play that first I thought that maybe it was a story that crosses over all the games. When the game loaded it started like normal with the princess being kidnapped. I proceeded to play several levels without dying once getting up to world one level ten. But like any other game I made a mistake and mario fell off the screen with horrible music unlike the original game. When Mario cam back he was changed his M was gone from his hat replaced with a two. I thought that maybe it was an older game I just didn't remember the details fully. I had two lives so I proceeded to play I became a little fustrated as the game moved on the disk must of been scratched because at times mario would glitch either dying or almost dying. On my last life mario's hat read 4 but that wasn't the only thing changed his eyes were fully black his overalls instead of blue were black also. Maybe it was just a texture glitch so I kept playing until Mario ended up dying to a turtle shell. It was my last life so I would have to restart the world like usual. But instead of restarting Mario didn't fall of the screen he turned his head as if to look at me before what looked like blood began dripping from his eyes and down his overalls. His form slowly faded until it was just the backgrounded. A text popped up reading "heros don't respawn hey duplicate". I found this odd suddenly the game ended bringing me back to the disk's menu this time mario was grayed out and I was unable to play it. Underneath it was Donky Kong I played that of course the same as Mario it had glitches. Every time my character would respawn it looked different until finally I reached kong who instead of running away my character reached into his pocket and pulled out some pixalated weapon. He began to hit kong repeadly the character falling to the ground in a bloody mess. Like Mario the game ended graying out the title like before. I played the other six games the same always glitching and ending in horribel scenes. By this time I was confused maybe this was a fan made game I didn't ever remember the games being like this. Of course it could be a foriegn countrys version I've heard of them trying to brainwash kids.


End file.
